disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
If Only
"If Only" is a song from the Disney Channel movie, Descendants, sung by Mal while on a date with Ben. The song expressed that Mal was beginning to feel confused about what to do, as she is coming to realize that she may actually be falling in love. If you were to listen closely, you would hear the faint voice of Ben joining in towards the end of the song. In the reprise, while mixing together a batch of anti-love cookies to break her spell over Ben, an act of compassion on her part, Mal reflects that she may have indeed fallen in love with him. Conflicted on obeying her mother and carrying out the villains revenge on Auradon, and the fact that she will be betraying Ben and his people, Mal sheds her first tear of sadness in her life. Lyrics First Lyrics= A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide what's wrong, what's right Which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only If only If only If only Every step, every word With every hour I'm feeling in To something new, something brave To someone I've never been I can't decide what's wrong, what's right Which way should I go If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, If only Yeah Am I crazy? Maybe We could happen Yeah Will you still be with me When the magic's all run out? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh... If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh... If only, yeah (x4) If only If only |-|Reprise Lyrics= A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening I know it's time to say goodbye So hard to let go... |-|Reprise 2 Lyrics= If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Uh oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Uh oh, If only If only... Videos Descendants - If Only (Reprise) Lyrics 1080pHD|If Only (Reprise) Dove Cameron - If Only (Reprise) From Descendants 2|If Only (Reprise 2) cut from Descendants 2 Trivia * A version of the song was shot for Descendants 2, in which Mal, after having her heart to heart with the other VKs, would contemplate returning to the Isle or staying in Auradon and with Ben. This version was deleted. * Mal's flashbacks during the song showed Ben had an instant attraction to her before she spelled him. de:If Only nl:If Only Category:Descendants songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Reprise Category:Deleted songs